You
by varietyofwords
Summary: You’ve always been in this. And you always will be. CaseyCappie. One shot. Spoilers for "Spring Broke."


**Title:** You

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Words:** 2,206

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note: **How I would love next season to start or at least to make up for "Spring Broke," even if I do understand why they did it the way they did.

You're back in Ohio, back at Cyprus-Rhodes, back at Zeta Beta Zeta.

You've worked so hard to get Zeta Beta back on top that you're at a lost of what to do when you get back. Frannie and Evan are dating or have hooked up, you're not really sure what they're doing, so the fall out you expected from your conversation with Evan before spring break isn't there. ZBZ may not be the most prestigious sorority on campus but you're getting there, assuming, of course, that there isn't a video circulating on YouTube with Rebecca's little stunt in ZBZ letters.

It's been five days and you haven't heard anything from Nationals yet, so you're hoping that you're in the clear. And you don't want to dwell on Rebecca's stunt for too long because eventually your thoughts are consumed with that kiss you shared with Cappie.

You could lie to yourself, say you never expected to kiss him ever again but you're a big fan of honesty, so you don't. And you won't lie to yourself by saying it didn't hurt when you told him go back to Rebecca, that kissing a boy on the beach was number eleven on your ten things long list.

But Cappie's always been there for you and he wouldn't be Cappie if he didn't want to be there for Rebecca. And you don't want to change that aspect of his personality. You've spent far too much time judging him, believing what Frannie, the other Zeta Betas, and Evan told you time and time again, he's beneath you.

When in actuality they're the ones beneath you. _Beneath_ _him_.

So you let him go to the one person you despise most in the world.

And now you have to get serious about what you're going to do for the rest of your life, serious about what company you're going to work eighty hour weeks for in a tiny cubicle with two week vacations.

You picked up another course catalog book on your way past admissions to the house the other day but you haven't touched it yet. Instead, you want to hold on to what little you have left of Spring Break Cartwright.

But the vast ocean of uncertainty that is your life is keeping you up at night and so even though it's five in the morning, you slip on a pair of sneakers, grab your iPod, and go for a jog.

Running's always helped you clear your head, even in high school when you held on to your last sliver of uncoolness by running on the cross country team. Your boyfriend, Will Whitehall, made fun of you, told you that you should spend your Saturdays with him instead of at cross country meets. And it was at one of those cross country meets that you decided dating Will Whitehall wasn't worth the boost to your popularity. It's certainly not like you two had this all consuming love between you.

Not like you and Cappie.

You shake your head, try to shove that last thought out of your head and turn the volume on your iPod up. "Wild and Young" screams louder in your ears as you pass by the Omega Chi house. You'd bet your entire allowance for this month that Frannie is tangled up in Evan and his sheets but the thought doesn't faze you. Looking back, Frannie always did have the unhealthy obsession with your and Evan's relationship and you wonder if it had something to do with her possibly wanting to be you.

Although, who'd want your screwed up love life? You broke up with a guy who saw you as the only person in the room but had a tendency to pick his house over you to date someone who seemed like the better guy. Then that guy cheated on you with one of your pledges and instead of breaking up with him, you trudged through the grey and used the first guy to get back at the second, only to have the second break up with you because of your inability to keep from having what Ashleigh daubed one night at Dobler's in a haze of alcohol as eye sex with the first guy. Then the first guy begins the dating the pledge who rush-humped the second, you completely break up with the second, and the pledge dumps the first guy. And just five days ago, you couldn't hold on to him hard enough as you kissed under the dock and he eventually slipped through your fingers again.

"Yeah, it's great to be me," you mumble as you near the end of Greek row.

For the first time, you understand how much it must have hurt Cappie when you left after your revenge on Evan. To you it was a moment of weakness; to him it was the first step to getting reconciliation. Evan fucked up and he thought he was getting you back. Rebecca fucked up and you thought you were getting him back.

Rebecca's words reverberate in your head, playing over and over again like some bad song you just can't shake.

_You've always been in this. And you always will be. _

You've been denying that fact for over two years, pretending that you're over Cappie, that you're okay with him dating Rebecca.

"Who am I fooling?" You ask yourself as you cross in front of the Kappa Tau house. Despite yourself, you feeling your pace slowing and before you realize it, you're stopped in front of the Kappa Tau house. Your brain screams at your legs to move but they don't, almost like they have a mind of their own. Instead, you squint through the little light offered by the street lamp down the street and focus your gaze on Cappie's window. The lights on, something that surprises and you laugh softly at the first thought that popped in your head.

Maybe he's afraid of the dark.

Improbable but you don't know much about him these days. After you and Ashleigh managed to flag down Beaver, Wade, and a couple Kappa Tau boys stumbling back to the hotel from Club Paradox and convince them to give you their t-shirts so you could dash back to the hotel semi-descent, you've avoided the entire fraternity like they're suffering from the plague or Gonaherpasyphmydia, the super sexually transmitted disease you and Ashleigh came up during freshman year on a rainy day.

That conversation with Ashleigh on the beach about soul mates, understandably, freaked you out and you're so sick and tired of telling her that you kissed Cappie, only to have her wordlessly remind you that Cappie's your soul mate that you've been avoiding her too.

Last semester you told Rusty that he left black and white back in high school but you're so sick of shades of grey that you long for the messy, drama filled days of high school. High school's got nothing on college.

You're snapped out of your thoughts when your hand brushes against the overgrown ivy growing on the trellis below Cappie's window. You don't know how you wound up here but as your hand tightens its grip around the trellis you realize that your heart has taken over control of your body and no matter how much your brain screams for you to stop, you begin climbing up the side of the KT house, almost like you're on autopilot.

Of course, considering the number of times you did climb the side of this house freshman year, you could easily do this in your sleep. It takes you five steps until your fingers reach the window ledge and with a final step, you hoist yourself up so you're looking directly into his room.

The logical side of you says that you're probably going to find him in bed with Rebecca but you've listened to logical President Cartwright so much that spontaneous Spring Break Cartwright easily squashes its voice. And as your eyes adjust to the light, you're silently thankful that he's alone.

Cleaning.

The sight of him squirting Clorox on to a stain and the lack of clothing dropped on the floor catches you off guard, so much so that you let go the ledge and find yourself slipping down the trellis.

With a scream, your other hand catches on the window ledge and your feet jam into the side of the building stopping your short lived fall.

"Casey?"

"Crap," you swear under your breath before you look up at him. He's looking down at you, his body handing halfway out of the window.

"Hey, Cap," you tell him as your grip on the trellis tightens.

"What are you…" he trails off with a questioning look on his face as he extends his hand down towards you. With a shaking hand, you grab onto it and allow him to hoist your small frame up with little help from you. He pulls you into his room and as your thighs clear the windowsill, he falls backwards onto the floor pulling you on top of him with a thud.

"Ow," he mumbles but you make no effort to get off of him.

"Are you okay?" You ask him.

"Yeah," he says nodding his head. "Are you?"

"Yeah," you reply with a smile and he smiles back at you.

"Thanks for…" you trail off as you settle back on your knees between his legs and he pushes himself up to a sitting position. "Saving my life."

"Eh," he replies with a shrug. "Just saving you from a broken bone or two."

"True but thanks," you reply as you feel yourself doing that thing with him again, the thing where the two of you lock eyes and you lose yourself in his.

"So…" he drawls out. "What's ZBZ President Casey Cartwright doing scaling the side of Kappa Tau at…"

He pauses as he glances over at the clock on his bedside table before continuing.

"At five twenty-one in the morning?"

"Uh," you reply breaking away from his gaze and dropping it to the scrap on the palm of your hand. "She doesn't know."

"She doesn't? Well, is she having an out of body experience or something?"

"Something like that," you mumble back and you can tell by his silence that he's searching for a more complex answer. If the answer isn't what you wanted or you're being stonewalled, just sit in silence until they respond, just a little tidbit of advice you picked up when Cappie was a journalism major freshman year. "Spring Break Cartwright might know."

"Ah," he says as he nods his head in understanding. "I thought Spring Break Cartwright was gonna stay in Myrtle."

"She stowed away," you reply as you reach up to redo your ponytail. You haven't made any attempts to change your position, you're still settled between his legs and the only thing he's done is bend his knees so they're like little arches sheltering you.

"Well, good," Cappie replies. "Spring Break Cartwright is fun. Reminds me of Freshman Cartwright."

"Rusty?" You ask kind of surprised that he'd bring up your younger brother right now.

"No," he says shaking his head before stopping and locking his eyes into yours. "You. Freshman year."

"Oh," you mumble back unable to tear your eyes away from his.

"Case," he says barely above a whisper as he reaches out to touch your cheek. You should push his hand away but spontaneous Spring Break Cartwright takes over at the feeling of his skin on yours. And much in the same manner as your kiss on the beach, his lips are on yours so quickly you don't even have time to exhale the breath you didn't know you were holding. But as his tongue brushes your lips trying to give this kiss a French twist, you turn your head and let his lips brush against your cheek.

"Rebecca," you mumble as you avoid his gaze, his dejected expression.

"Broken up," he replies as he turns your head so you're looking at him. "Even sober she says I'm still beneath her."

"Bitch," you reply before you can stop yourself.

"No, no," he tells you, not removing his hand from under your chin. "Apparently, you're the bitch because you're _always_ gonna be in my relationships with other girls."

"And why's that?" You ask him feigning innocence.

"Because I can't let go of you," he confesses and you struggle to find the right thing to say, just like you did after he confessed his ten year "plan." So you decide to go let your actions speak for you and instead of responding, you lean in and kiss him soundly on the lips. He doesn't need much encouragement to deepen it or encouragement to wrap his arms around you and pull you down on top of him. His hands roam under your jacket as your fingers slide through his hair and it's only because your lungs are crying out for oxygen that you draw away from him.

"Hey, you wanna…" he starts and you interrupt him with a knowing smile on your face.

"Breakfast sounds great."

"I was gonna suggest sex…" he trails off as you smack his arm lightly and roll your eyes. "But breakfast sounds good too."


End file.
